Fox Hunter
by lokivsanubis
Summary: Out of boredom Aizen goes to the red light district where he meets a young prostitute. This boy catches his eyes and he can't help but bring him home. Little did he know what he was getting himself into. GinxAizen with others. **New chapter 5** revamped!
1. Red Light District

This was just sitting around on my computer and my friends told me to post it that it was interesting. Gin and Aizen are one of my favorite OTP even though its obvious Gin's in love with Matsumoto. Well i wouldn't call that love its more like strange possessive ownership but looking beyond that. But anyway. This has the potential to be a main story. Hope you enjoy it and tell me if you want to read more? Penalty Shot and Tigers Wish on the Moon will be updated soon :D.

* * *

><p>Summary: Out of boredom Aizen goes to the red light district where he meets a young prostitute. This boy catches his eyes and he can't help but bring him home. Little did he know what he was getting himself into. Pairings: GinXAizen, MasakiXIsshin, baby Ichigo and Hichigo with young Uloquiorra and Grimmjow Possible Renji X Shuuhei. Story is mainly about Gin and Aizen.<p>

* * *

><p>Fox Hunter<p>

Aizen sighted as he drove around the Red Light District. He was a rich kid with the world all before him. He found himself just driving around not having much else to do. At the age of 16 he found himself bored and in need of entertainment.

He turned a corner and found himself parked outside of a male escort service with tons of different men pouring in and out of the area. Some men loitering outside dressed as scarcely as the male next to him trying to seduce the incoming customers to let them show them around town. Others were men dressed in business suits coming to acquire an escort to be shown around town. Aizen shook his head and put on his baseball cap and wig before getting out of his car and walking towards the building.

He walked through the masses of men each fawning over him sensing he was a high roller despite his apparently underage figure. He shrugged off arms that moved to stroke him as he walked and ignored calls for him coming from here or there. He walked till he was almost inside and that was when they first saw each other.

He was far too small and scarcely clothed to be outside tonight for any other purpose but one. Sosuke's brown eyes looked the small boy up and down. He wasn't even a teenager yet judging from his height and body structure. His hair was short and whitish silver color. His skin was pale as freshly fallen snow. The boy's eyes not visible behind closed lids making him appear more like a Kitsune then anything else as his lips had an oddly playful smile.

"You looking to have a good time?" The boy asked bringing his long lanky arm up to gently caress Sosuke's. "I'm better then any old geezer they have in there." He pointed towards the escort service. "And any sleazy slut out here."

Aizen rose an eyebrow. This kid was forward and knew exactly what he wanted from Sosuke.

"And my rate is much cheaper then anything you'll find out here or in there." He continued figuring he had his fangs in Sosuke. He leaned closer and moved his arm to take Sosuke's hand to his mouth. He gently licked Sosuke's palm before dragging his long slim muscle over the tips of the older boy's fingers and then began to gently suck on his middle and index finger. "I'm really worth every penny." He promised sucking the fingers harder and nibbling slightly. "Don't you want a taste?" The boy released his hand.

All of Sosuke's danger instincts were firing off at once. Something about this seemed so wrong yet he couldn't help himself. Something inside him screamed that he wanted to be right and he wanted to bring this child to safely. Something just told him he had to save this one. That he didn't belong with these others out here.

Sosuke offered up a smile. "Come we can talk more in my car." He said as he led the boy back to his car.

He opened the passenger side door for the smaller boy. Once he was inside Sosuke closed the door and walked across to his side. He got into the car and pushed the ignition button to fire up the engine of his sport car.

"Fancy car." The boy said trying to hide his amazement.

"How old are you?" Sosuke asked as he looked at the boy next to him as they drove.

"As young as you want." He replied running a hand through his hair. "I'll do anything you want minus that cutting bull shit. If I get cut up my master will have a fit. If that's gonna be a problem let me off at the next red light. If not then my rate is 50 for a blow, 120 for intercourse, 250 for an hour or 450 for an entire night." His words appeared carefully rehearsed.

Sosuke just nodded. "You're about 11 or 12 then?" he asked noting the boy's higher voice.

"I'll be how ever young you want." He replied again not interested in giving Aizen an actual age.

"Alright then." He said driving off to his pent house.

The boy once again stared in amazement at the large structure as it came into view. It was well over 20 stories high. Luxury apartments meant for the upper zoo as Aizen called them. This was only where he stayed while he was in school, this place paled in comparison to his Summer and Winter homes.

"Come on then." Aizen said pulling him out of his stupor as he opened the door for him in the parking garage.

The garage was filled with Mercedes, Porches, Audis and a few Ferrari and Lotus models.

The boy stared at all the expensive end cars. He had really landed a big fish. He might be able to make enough money not to have to work the rest of the week if he did a good job with this one.

Sosuke guided the boy over to the elevator and swiped his keycard sending the elevator straight to his floor, which was the highest story.

As the two of them stood in the elevator Aizen noted the smaller male was eyeing him. Sosuke decided now was as good a time as ever. He reached up and removed his ball cap and wig.

The boy stared in wonder as long brown strands of hair were released from Bobbie pens and cascaded down the older boy's shoulders. He couldn't help himself he reached out to touch.

Sosuke felt the boy's small fingers twirl around in his hair examining it and found it rather enticing. Once the boy realized he was being watched he stopped and instead placed his hands at his side.

He then leaned closer to Sosuke reminded the older male exactly what business they were in together.

Sosuke buried his hand in the boy's hair. He frowned when he felt the boy flinch away then force himself to remain still. He could only image what this child had been going through what he would be going through if Sosuke hadn't wondered down that street tonight.

"Will I wake your neighbors?" The boy asked looking up at him. "I've been known to be noisy. But I can be quiet too if that would please you."

"There's no need to worry about the neighbors." He assured the boy. "My only neighbor is the 19th floor and during this time a year those models are usually away doing shoots." He assured the boy.

The boy nodded and followed behind Sosuke as he walked out of the elevator and into the foyer.

Once inside the apartment the boy became very quiet almost as if he was waiting for something to happen.

Aizen noted this and smiled at the boy. "Come this way." He said leading him down the hallway.

The boy followed.

Sosuke stopped and quietly opened a linen closet and pulled out a large fluffy white Egyptian cotton towel. He handed it to the boy.

The boy marveled at how soft the material was. He rubbed it against his face slightly as he felt its smoothness.

"The shower is this way." He said opening the door allowing the boy to walk through it.

The boy's mouth dropped open as he saw the huge western style tub and separate shower.

"Go ahead and take a shower. Take as long as you want. When you're done come to the kitchen. I"ll leave a spare set of clothes for you to change into on the counter." He promised.

The boy rose an eyebrow. What kind of weird sex game was this? Take me to your house, make me take a shower then wear your clothes. He was thoroughly confused. But this guy was gonna pay him regardless of what ever weird ass game they were going to play.

The boy slowly took off his leather boots and unbuttoned his tight black leather pants. He continued to watch the door as he took off the small leather vest and fishnets his master demand he wear. He stood in the bathroom naked for a moment examining his body a few hickies from his earlier client were forming. He turned to examine his back end. He should be fine as long as this guy didn't demand a raw entrance regardless he'd wash himself thoroughly just in case.

He quickly turned on the shower to the hottest it would go not remembering the last time he took a hot shower by himself. He faintly heard the door to the bathroom open a few minutes later and steeled himself. But the door opening was followed only by the sound of something landing on the counter then the door closed again. The boy had looked quietly outside and saw the older teen was indeed gone again.

He washed until his skin was wrinkly and decided to get out. He looked around and found the other male had taken his clothes. This left him rather angry. Those were his and now they were gone. He looked around and found a large button up shirt on the counter along with an oversized pair of pants.

He slowly put the shirt on as he did he made sure to build up his shield so that this wouldn't hurt so bad. He still found himself crying slightly at the thought of what was going to happen to him. He wiped his tears away as he left the bathroom and moved to were he heard someone moving around.

He walked into the kitchen to find the older teen was heating up food from some take out place. "What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"I figured you would be hungry." Sosuke replied. "You look like you don't eat enough."

"I'm fine." The boy replied rubbing his stomach, which choose that moment to growl.

"Come sit and eat. You'll be okay it's not poisoned." The brunette said with a laugh.

"What is this exactly?" He asked sitting down. "You're going to have to pay me regardless you realize that don't you?" He asked messing with the food. He was so hungry but he knew better then to accept food from clients. It might have something in it that will make him act weird.

Sosuke pet his head. "what is your name? we've been together now almost an hour and I have no idea what it is."

"What ever you-" He was cut off by Sosuke's finger.

"I want your real name." Sosuke said smiling at him.

"Gin." He said quietly. "I was named cuz of my hair." He said quietly.

"Hello Gin, I'm Sosuke." He replied but everyone calls me "Aizen."

A flash of fear came into Gin's face for a few moments at the mention of his name but he seemed to catch himself. His face calmed after a few seconds and he smiled that same odd smirk from earlier that evening.

"So eat already." Sosuke replied as he moved to leave the room.

Gin ate the food hesitantly hoping he was living out this guy's fantasy to the best of his abilities.

Aizen walked back into the room he returned about ten minutes later wearing a pair of night pants and glasses. His hair was tied back in a ponytail. He sat down and watched Gin eat with amazement. The boy was just throwing down the food.

Finally Gin concluded eating and just looked at the shirtless teen before him. I guess it was time to get to business. He said to himself as he stood up.

Gin walked over to were Aizen was sitting and moved to sit on his lap.

Aizen smiled at him and put his finger to his lips. "Not tonight." He said smiling at Gin.

Gin looked confused. "You're going to pay me regardless." He said again. "I'm not spending my time with you for free."

Aizen nodded as he picked the smaller far to light boy up off the ground. Gin gripped onto the teens back for balance as he was carried to the bedroom.

He tensed when he felt himself lowered to the soft mattress. He steeled himself waiting for the other boy to get on top of him. He froze when he felt the bed beside him dip slightly and the brunette's back was facing him.

"what are you doing?" Gin asked as he crawled over to the taller boy. "Don't you wanna do it? You're gonna have to pay me if you do something or not."

Sosuke rose an eyebrow and turned over. "Do you want me to do something to you? " he asked propping his head up. "is that what you really want?"

Gin was speechless. Then he felt himself overcome with anger. "What kind of fucking mind game are you playing?" He asked upset. "Just fuck me already. There's no reason for you to be so nice to me. I'm not someone worth being nice too. Just use me and let me go."

"Is that really what you think of yourself?" Sosuke asked as he sat up and took the smaller boy into his arms. "You're just tired. Come lay down we'll talk in the morning."

Gin fought him for a few moments but the other teen was stronger and he eventually gave up and fell asleep.

Sosuke woke up the next morning feeling oddly relaxed. There was a small warm weight gathered on his chest. He lifted up the covers snickering quietly. On his chest was the little boy from the night before. Gin he had said his name was. Gin the Kitsune for sure. Aizen thought to himself.

Gin was curled up on Aizen's chest emitting a kind of content sound, his face was fully relaxed. That was how Aizen could tell he was asleep.

Sosuke gently let a hand out and began to pat the boy's head. He watched and noted when a quick look crossed the younger male's face. He's awake. Aizen noted.

Gin was lying still on his chest. Stiller then he had been when he was asleep.

Aizen watched him for another minute before gently turning onto his side. This caused the younger male to roll onto his stomach as Aizen moved to get out of bed. He pretended not to notice when the other boy spread his legs ever so slightly wider then the way he had landed.

Once Aizen was out of bed and shuffling around the room Gin was again confused staring at the man's well-toned shoulders and back as he went around collecting things for the a shower. It appeared Aizen's room had an attached bathroom to his room.

Aizen was discretely watching the boy over his shoulder as he gathered his morning sweat pants and shirt to wear as he loafed around since he didn't feel like attending school today. He looked one last time before getting into the shower.

Sosuke was quietly taking a shower thinking about the boy who was still lying in his bed. He had examined the clothes the boy had been wearing the night before. The leather boots with a slight heel to make him appear taller then he was. The fishnets to contrast his pale skin and make him look more alluring. The leather to make him appear older and body tighter used to give him a more appealing quality. Yet as Sosuke thought back to the boy he couldn't see him that way at all. All he saw was someone trapped and being exploited probably by a stronger male of some sort.

Gin looked over at the clock and began to panic. It was already 8:30. He should have been back to master hours ago. He was going to get it. He could feel it if he didn't take his money and leave soon.

Gin's body felt rested and relaxed after sleeping in Aizen's bed. This older boy had taken care of him and not used him once. Though Gin left plenty of opportunities. He'd have to make up a fantasy for his master so he would not get punished.

Gin gently placed two fingers in his mouth and began sucking on them. The best he could do was loosen himself up a little to prepare for when he got back to his master.

With a grunt Gin slowly pushed into himself allowing his fingers to move pasted the delicate tight ring guarding his entrance. He let out a breath and began to breath evenly as he worked his fingers in his hole making sure to stretch it adequately.

"Didn't I tell you we weren't going to have sex?" Sosuke asked coming out of the bathroom rubbing his head with a towel allowing long brown strands to dry.

Gin froze in the middle of fingering himself causing a blush to creep over his face. He'd never felt embarrassed before about touching himself in front of someone but having Aizen scold him seemed to have that sort of effect on him.

Sosuke walked over and grabbed Gin's wrist pulling his hand back gently allowing the fingers to slowly slip from inside the smaller boy causing him to let out a groan and whimper.

"How long?" Sosuke asked quietly picking Gin up and pulling up his pants.

Gin weakly fought to get out of Aizen's arms. "Let go. Let me go." He shouted wiggling around weakly.

Aizen tightened his grip on Gin, "Tell me how long? How long have you been out there letting other people touch you? Grope you? Fuck you?" He asked suddenly over come with a possessive feeling about this boy.

Gin whimpered. 'So his true nature is finally coming out…' The smaller boy went limp knowing it was better then fighting. If he was gonna get hurt there was no point in fueling the older boy's anger.

Aizen let the smaller male go and he fell onto the bed face first. He watched as the smaller boy merely spread his legs wide and turned his head to the side. Aizen let out a frustrated sigh as he turned away from the boy and walked out of the bedroom.

This move left Gin yet again stunned and confused.

Aizen walked into the kitchen and threw two pots onto the stove and moved to start his coffee maker. He filled one of the pots with water and turned it on then turned to the other and went to the fridge throwing butter into the other pan. He then began to calm down and went about preparing something to eat.

Gin quietly straightened himself up and slowly went into the kitchen. The clock there read 9:00. He knew if he didn't run soon his master was going to skin him alive. He coughed lightly causing Sosuke to turn towards him.

"I have to go now. I'll take my money." He said quietly not coming any closer to Sosuke Aizen.

Sosuke turned to him from the stove and turned the heat on low before going to get his wallet. He took out the required bills and moved to hand them to Gin.

Gin moved to take them but paused as he felt Sosuke hesitate. Gin's breath hitched when Sosuke spoke. He froze and looked up. "What?"

"Is that really want you want? To go back?" he asked quietly again as he leaned closer to Gin.

Gin's breath hitched as Sosuke got closer.

"I…I…" He tired to speak.

"He'll hurt you won't he? This master? Stay with me I'll protect you." Sosuke whispered gently bending down to Gin's height.

Gin gasped as he felt Sosuke's breath ghost over his ear. He felt himself whimper. He knew better then to flee. If he ran and his Master ever caught him, the price would be too high. He knew better. He knew he shouldn't but something told him Aizen was safety. That this Aizen would treat him well.

Gin felt a tears slide down his face. This was a large leap of faith he was about to take. He just hoped it was worth it. "You'll save me?" His voice was a quiet whisper.

Aizen merely bent down and picked up the crying boy comforting him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 end. Let me know if you want to read more of this story :D Review Please :D<p> 


	2. SoChan and Family

Authors note: Thank you for all those of you who reviewed and favorited this story. A word about Gin's age. It will be revealed in the next chapter. But I would like to place here that Gin is younger then Sosuke Aizen. I'm not going to say how much just yet but it will come in the next chapter :D. And at the moment I don't plan on any underage sex between Gin and Aizen. Not at this moment anyway. And there is going to be an actual story here. It's my first attempt at a mafia story so wish me luck. And I hope you continue reading.

Lokivsanubis

* * *

><p><strong>Fox Hunter<strong>

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Gin held onto Sosuke hugging him close and crying.<p>

He was so light that Sosuke was able to carry him as he went to the stove and turned off the butter but let the water continue to boil away.

Gin slowly allowed himself to slide down off of the other boy allowing his feet to reach the floor.

Aizen pat the boy's head. "Why don't you go wash your face then come back? I'll have something for you to eat then." He said quietly going back to the stove.

Gin nodded and went down the hall.

Once Aizen heard the bathroom door close he calmly moved to throw some frozen vegetables and potatoes into the skillet.

Just as he was about to throw the eggs into the pan and turned the rice he had placed in the boiling water off he heard a knock on his foyer door. He rolled his eyes and went to turn the knob on the door.

"Yes?" he asked answering the door.

"So-chan you should be going to school." A man with long blonde hair said blinking at Sosuke.

"Don't call me that." Aizen said slamming the door in his face.

"That's not nice So-chan." The man said rubbing his nose and letting himself inside. "Would you care to explain why Academy has told me you have not been attending classes?" He asked looking at the young brunette. "You appear to be in good health so it's not because you are unwell."

"Academy is boring." Aizen replied offhandedly returning to the kitchen making sure to turn the eggs.

"So-chan you are going to inherit the 5th Group one day from your mother. She wants you to have a good head on your shoulders and you won't have a good head if you don't go to school." The man lectured as he played with his tongue piercing.

"Shinji go away." Aizen replied. "I have company and I don't want you're nagging to scare him away."

"Company?" Shinji said with a suddenly serious look on his face. "Now Aizen san…" He said getting very professional. "Your mother has expressed concerns when it comes to you and such guests." He said with a stern look. "If she found out she would be very distressed. Tell your friend she needs to go. I will inform your mother so you can pay her off."

"I have told you both already to stop paying them all off and I don't like women. Why you people continue to insist I do is beyond me." Aizen said rolling his eyes as the teenager he was. "I'm not going to school today. I have a guest over if Mother is concerned tell her to come see me herself."

"Regardless of your preferences you need to tell your friend to leave." Shinji replied. "Then you are to get ready for Academy and I will take you so that I can assure your mother you are attending your studies." Shinji replied. "Go hurry and tell them to get dressed so we can be on our way."

Aizen was going to reply when the bathroom door opened and Gin came walking down the hallway wearing only a towel around his slim hips. It appeared the boy had taken another shower and did not have any other clothes to wear.

Sosuke felt this sudden urge to cover Gin up with Shinji in the room. He knew that Shinji was currently

dating one of Sosuke's mother's body guards, yet it did not mean he would not try to sneak a peek at Gin's body and that was something Aizen could not allow.

"I will get you clothes in a second Gin wait for me in the bedroom. You can cover up with the blanket till I get there." Aizen replied turning to look at Shinji.

The other man was picking his jaw up off the floor. "Sosuke why is there a naked child in your house?" Shinji asked looking seriously at Aizen. Even though Sosuke had very little contact with his father he showed so many troubling signs of being like his father. This child was a huge red flag to those whom had been around or suffered from the boy's now absent father.

"I bought his services last night and intend to keep him." Aizen replied matter-of-factly.

Shinji's face twitched. "You paid for his services? And you intend to keep him?" He asked back looking at the young brunette with concern. "You're right you're not going to school today. I'm taking you to your mother's now. Get dressed and get this kid we're leaving now." He replied as he dialed a number on his cell phone.

Sosuke rolled his eyes and went to place the food he'd made in the fridge then headed to the bedroom.

In the bedroom Gin was sitting on the bed obediently waiting for Sosuke to come into the room. He was lying in bed with a large throw quilt covering his small thin body. He turned to regard Sosuke when he came inside the room.

"Sorry Gin breakfast is going to have to wait. That annoying pain in the ass of a baby sitter my mother has following me around is making us go see her." He explained going into his closet. "you're lucky I think I have a uniform here that Uloquiorra left last time he stayed over so at least you'll look presentable." He explained coming out the traditional school boy outfit for an elementary school student. He placed it on the bed. "Change into this while I change into my uniform." He explained.

Gin nodded. "Okay." He said quietly changing into the uniform Sosuke had given him.

Gin looked at the uniform he had been handed. It was a typical boy's uniform for a young child. He wondered how young Sosuke thought he was. He knew he was on the short size but these clothes took him to a side of kinky he had not sensed from Sosuke. But then again he still felt this was all some sort of weird perverted sex game. He just prayed the money he made from it would ease his Master's anger when he returned to him.

Gin was admiring the crisp white shirt school shirt and the black tie as he lay around his neck untied. He stared at the fine navy blue jacket and matching pants then down to his bare feet. He looked almost like a grade school student again if the pants and sleeves had been a little longer.

He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open. Sosuke walked out of the bathroom wearing a typical gakuran. His hair was tied back and away from his face. Aizen took great care to make sure he was dressed perfectly before he turned to look at Gin. He smiled as he walked over.

"It appears even though you are small you're still taller then Uloquiorra." He said moving to tie the tie around Gin's neck. "Don't worry after we're done seeing Mother I'll take you to buy clothes that fit." He promised patting Gin's head. "Let's go now." He said walking back into the living room.

"I don't know." Shinji replied. "The kid looks about 8 or 9 years old." He answered a question. "He's on the small side and very thin… Yes I know this could be disastrous… why else do you think-" He turned when he heard Aizen walk in. "We'll be there in about twenty minutes." He hung up the phone.

He turned and regarded the two boys. "You dressed him in your little brother's uniform?"

"It was better then fishnets and leather don't you think?" Aizen replied back smartly then moved past him to put on his school shoes. A pair of black tennis shoes were placed on his feet then he looked at Gin. "I don't want you wearing those boots from yesterday they looked uncomfortable." He replied handing Gin and old set of white slippers. "Wear these till I can buy you better shoes."

Gin said nothing as he put on the shoes.

Twenty minutes later found the boys at a large mansion with a gated entrance

Gin sat quietly next to Sosuke in the backseat of the car noticing every time the blond man looked back at him as if he'd given Sosuke some sort of death sentence.

They exited the car and two men appeared behind Gin. "We'll escort you." One of them said moving to grab Gin.

Gin moved behind Sosuke who looked at the large bulky man. "Yammi go away. Gin is my guest." He said calmly moving to take Gin's small hand in his own. "Come on." He said pulling Gin with him past Shinji and into the house.

"That child is so small…" Yammi said watching Gin disappear into the house. "That boy is as sick as his father…" He commented as he turned to go back to guarding the entrance.

Shinji threw a glare before heading into the building after the boys.

In the inner court yard of the house an older woman with long brown hair dressed in traditional Japanese clothes sat across from a younger woman with a more full bodied hair and a bright smile.

The younger woman was currently holding a rather precocious pale child with white hair. The boy wiggled around in her arms trying to be put down. "Down…" He whinned wiggling his little legs trying to be placed down.

Sitting next to the woman quietly was a little boy with bright orange hair. He was well mannered and quiet unlike is brother. He sat obediently drinking his apple juice watching his little brother struggle to get out of their mother's arms.

"Nishiro that's enough." Masaki reprimanded quietly as she pat the boy's bottom .

Nishiro looked over to the older woman for assistance. His eyes got soft and wide displaying an amazing set of puppy dog eyes.

Saiya smiled at her grandson. "Nishiro be good for your mother. Besides Grimmjow and Uloquiorra are at school and not here to entertain you."

Nishiro understanding his big brothers were not around reached for his brother's juice cup since he did not want his own earlier.

The other boy seeing this coming scooted over just out of reach in his chair and went back to enjoying his drink.

Masaki smiled at her son and reached down picking up the second juice box from her bag and pushing the straw into the hole offered it to Nishiro.

Nishiro took the juice and began drinking it greedily now having forgotten he wanted to get down at all.

"Okaa-san," Masaki said now that Nishiro had gone quieter. "The Hisagi boy is settling in fine. He appears to be getting over the stress of loosing his parents so violently. Though he still has trouble sleeping at night."

"Hisagi-san was a good man. One of the last of the old days of my father." Saiya said quietly. "His loss was inexcusable and the gang responsible paid dearly for that needless slaughter. I'm just happy the boy was saved."

"Of course you sent in Muguruma kun he's one of the best despite his age. He'll make a good Aniki when the time comes." Masaki replied allowing Nishiro who was now getting sleepy from the juice to snuggle into her side.

"You have sent him to school?" Saiya asked motioning that the Hisagi boy was not with her today.

Masaki shook her head. "No today he's with Isshin and the girls at the clinic. Right now he's probably helping Isshin in the clinic while the girls nap."

Saiya nodded as a man approached her from behind Masaki. He bowed deeply to Saiya then approached when she made a motion with her hand.

Masaki sat patiently waiting.

The man whispered something into the older woman's ear then she turned to him once he straightened. "Tell my son to come see me here in the garden." She replied, "And to bring his little friend."

The man nodded and headed back into the house.

"Sosuke is here?" Masaki asked quietly. "Shouldn't he be in school? Is he rebelling again?" She felt Nishiro go limp with sleep in her arms.

"He's apparently been getting bored again and to rub me the wrong way is picking up prostitutes." Saiya replied rubbing her temples. "And this last one apparently is an underage boy."

Masaki looked stunned. "Is he turning into that –"

"It is not certain. I can only go off what Shinji has told me." Saiya replied, " He will be here in a moment and this business will be dealt with."

"Of course Okaa-san." Masaki replied quietly.

Both woman turned as Sosuke walked across the garden followed by a small boy.

Saiya who had been drinking tea dropped her cup to the floor. As it shattered she could only think one thing. 'Blackbird…' as she looked at Gin feeling tears come to her eyes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – end<p>

TBC?

Character notes:

Blackbird - an OC

Saiya- an OC

Okaasan - Term used for matriarchal leader.

Aniki- used for Yakuza older male.

Nishiro- is the name i give to Hichigo or Shirosaki.

Anyway till next time ;D


	3. You Belong to Me

Author's note:

I don't own Bleach or any of its wonderful characters. I just borrowed them and threw them into this insane situation I made up in my mind. Though I do own the OCs mentioned in this story they were made from my creative psyche and do not appear in the canon or anime bleach universes.

Chapter Warnings:

This chapter contains mentions of child abuse. Also noted in this chapter near the end is the rape of a character with use of bondage items. This is clearly marked so don't read it if you don't like it. Also warning for OCC behavior on the part of Gin and Sosuke. And Gin's age is revealed.

* * *

><p>Fox Hunter Chapter 3-<p>

Sosuke looked at his mother with a raised eyebrow. He gave her a courtesy bow at the waist then instructed Gin to bow lower then he had. "Okaasan I was instructed to met you here instead of attending Academy today..." He said making sure to avoid eye contact. "Oneesan." He said bowing to Masaki, showing the older woman respect.

"Sosuke..." Masaki said quietly as she stood picking up her nodding son and placing him in her arms then offering her hand to the orange haired boy. "Come on Ichigo lets go inside and leave Okaasan to speak with your Uncle."

The little boy nodded and took his mother's hand being lead away after giving his grandmother a complementary bow and a smile.

Saiya watched them go as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Do you know what sadness you have brought me by your actions." She asked though her eyes had not been taking off the small narrow gazed child behind her own.

Sosuke moved to speak but his mother rose her hand. "No. I will do the talking here. Have you been in contact with your father recently?" She asked quietly.

Sosuke just looked at her blankly then rolled his eyes.

Saiya felt her eye twitch. "You can speak when I ask you a question." She snapped at him. He's such a smart ass. She thought to herself.

Sosuke smiled then looked at his mother. "No... I haven't seen that man since I was three years old. I wouldn't know what he looked like if he walked past me."

Saiya looked at him. "Then what is this?" She waved her arm towards Gin. "I've been told you paid for services from this child and are planning to keep him. Was I misinformed?" She asked quietly praying she had been.

"No... I picked him up yesterday in the 3 rd group's territory outside an escort service." Sosuke explained knowing better then to lie. "I took him home told him to take a shower then we slept together." He concluded noting as he spoke his mother's face got blanker and paler in color.

Saiya's face got very tight as she regarded her son. She had been momentarily stunned looking at the younger male the flanked her son. By no means was he as young as Shinji had thought he's well over nine but he did not look as old as Sosuke who was sixteen. She rubbed her temples for a minute.

Sosuke still stood before his mother noting how Gin was steadily learning more and more into him. It was clear the silver haired youth was uncomfortable. He reached out and placed his hand on Gin's shoulder. In an attempt to sooth Gin leaned down and kissed Gin's cheek. "Don't worry..." he whispered in Gin's ear. "Once we're done here we'll go out." He promised.

The movement took Saiya aback to a time not so long ago.

_Blackbird sat down at the table with Yuusuke behind him. Yuusuke bent down to whisper something into Blackbird's ear, the brunette's lips gently grazing the shell of the sitting man's ear as he spoke. This caused one of the sitting man's blood red irises to become visible from behind a normally tightly almost closed set of eyelids. _

" '_suke no." A hand came up to push the brunette away. _

_Yuusuke grabbed the slender wrist of the sitting man and ran the other through his shoulder length black hair pushing the sitting man's head into the table. "Don't worry…" The brunette said smirking as he licked the now completely visible ear. "Once we're done here I'll take you out." His words were filled with promise. _

"Go to your room. Stay in your room until I call for you." She ordered him placing a hand over her face.

Shinji whom had been waiting by the garden entrance saw the look on Saiya's face and sighed as Gin and Sosuke walked past him. He shook his head as he followed behind them.

"You've really upset her this time." His words echoed behind Sosuke as he walked.

Sosuke made a noncommittal noise before pulling Gin closer to him as they walked.

Saiya rubbed her temples as concerned herself with the child her son had "bought".

He had that same mocking expression that was characteristic of the 'Murder' that had once been controlled by the now subdued 2nd Group. He had the making for the gangly structure they had possessed. His face held that laughing notion in it even though the boy had not been laughing. The "murder" that had been hunted member by member until all the birds had been shot out of the sky echoed in this boy.

Saiya slowly stood and walked back to her private chambers.

Sitting at a desk going over some paperwork was an older man in his late forties with short highlighter orange hair and a scowl. " Isamu…" Saiya said walking into the private area. She still had a hand over her face as she walked.

The man immediately went to her. "What's wrong?" He asked at her side in moments a worried expression over took his face.

"Where's the picture of Jin Yong?" She asked quietly.

"Who?" Isamu asked getting Saiya to sit down at the desk.

"The boy that went missing twelve years ago. The child of Snow Owl and Blackbird." She replied still rubbing her eyes. That boy her son had brought her awoken memories long since hidden away.

Memories of phones that only reached voicemail, of warnings that came moments too late. Of the open door with blood and brains splattered across the wall and door jam. Of a woman shot in the back body thrown from the force into the cradle that had once held something precious. Of the broken glass and the warning written in blood.

"Saiya!" the shouts of the man next to her brought her back to reality. "Did you hear me?" He looked into her brown eyes watching focus return. "All items dealing with the 'Murder' and the disappearance of Yuusuke Aizen have been sealed." He explained. "The only image we have is of the one taken just after he was born.

Isamu showed her the image.

The small 8X5 image was the only picture they had of that time.

A young man with short brushed back brown hair and deep brown eyes smiled down at a younger version of herself in a summer yakata holding a then about 18 month old Sosuke who stared at the baby in the other woman's arms with an odd sense of curiosity. The other couple consisted of a man and a woman who had very similar facial expressions. Both had this broad almost mocking grin on their faces their eyes hidden behind narrowly open eyelids. The male had shoulder length black hair and was waving at the camera. The woman had long wavy mid back length silver hair with an odd lilac tint to it. The baby, Sosuke seemed to be entranced by, slept quietly in the woman's arms. He looked like a little China doll. Smooth almost polished white skin, dressed in a beautiful white and black outfit. The fine hairs on his head glistening like freshly fallen snow with a hint of lilac.

Saiya looked down and noticed water droplets appeared on the picture. She felt Isamu's hand go to her face and wipe away her tears with his thumb and lean in and kiss her other tears away.

"We raised Sosuke better then to repeat that man's mistakes." He offered comforting her.

Saiya shook her head. "That's not why I'm upset." She said quietly moving to rest her forehead against his. "Isamu… Isamu Sosuke found him."

Isamu looked at her confused. "Who?"

"Jin Yong." She said wiping tears away. "I'm certain of it. That child Sosuke 'purchased' is their son."

"I will contact Raven then. If what you say is true then this boy has family." Isamu replied kissing her. "Do you want to tell Sosuke?"

Saiya looked back at him unsure of what to say. "He's old enough to know."

* * *

><p>Sosuke Aizen yawned as he looked up from his math textbook. Even though he rarely went to school he understood the material well enough that when he showed for tests he aced them. He was still ranked in the top 10 in his class of 400. He finished the equation and looked up.<p>

Gin was asleep. The young boy was sitting on the floor next to the bed with his head resting back against the wall nestled between the base of the bed and the wall. The boy had been extremely uncomfortable in Uloquiorra's school clothes so Sosuke had changed him into one of his old uniforms. Oddly enough the length was a much more comfortable fit.

Though Sosuke had promised to protect Gin from this 'Master' that appeared to be a threat Gin still treated him as though this was all some sort of elaborate sex game. Any and every chance he'd had so far this morning he attempted to get Aizen to sleep with him.

"Are you going to continue standing there?" Sosuke asked without looking at the blonde who was still leaning against the far wall by the door. "He's gone to sleep."

Shinji gave Sosuke a meaningful look as he turned to regard the sleeping boy. "You've greatly distressed your mother by bringing that boy into your life. I can't let you degrade yourself anymore by actually lying with him in her home."

"You and your old fashioned ideas." Sosuke said waving his hand. "I will do with Gin what I want. After all I bought him. His life belongs to me."

"It is that exact thinking that lead your father to believe he could do as he pleased. The reason why so many people died on that Bloody Wednesday nearly twelve years ago." An older male in his late forties said as he walked into the room.

The man was tall well over six feet with a head of thick mane at ears length of fiery red hair with orange highlights. His face was covered in tattoos. On his forehead were thick black tribal tattoos that would remind one of a tiger. His left cheek had a thick black bar that stretched across his nose. A hospital bandage covered his right eye with a tearstain black tattoo coming from under the eye patch.

"Abarai san." Shinji said with a slight bow.

The man turned deep brown eyes to the sleeping boy in the room. A red pierced eyebrow arched. "This is the boy?" he asked walking into the room. "Don't get up." He ordered Sosuke who moved to stand to get between him and the boy.

The man continued towards Gin who was still asleep. He stopped half way between Gin and Sosuke. "What's his name?" Abarai-san asked still studying Gin.

"Gin." Sosuke replied. "Uncle why do you care?"

The older male turned to Sosuke. "Get rid of this boy. He'll only bring unhappiness to the family."

"I'm part of the family and he doesn't bring me unhappiness?" Sosuke asked standing up.

"No amount of physical pleasure will be worth the distain being with this boy will bring you. Get rid of him." The older male replied. "It is not appropriate for a young master to be engaged in such activities. "

Sosuke made a disgruntled sound. He moved to respond when he saw someone else walk into his room. His eyes turned instantly to look at Gin. He recognized Gin was awake but had not moved.

"Isamu." The red head said with a wave. His serious expression faded away to a broad smile.

"Tora… I knew I'd find you here. I'm sure the young master greatly appreciates your advice. But we are dealing with this matter internally. We do not intend for this incident to leave the 5th group." Isamu replied turning to regard Shinji. "Hirako-kun you are dismissed."

Shinji left the room without another word.

Toramasa Abarai turned to Sosuke then back to Isamu. " You may have raised him but he still has the blood of that man in him. He does not have the same kindness in spirit as Masaki-chan. If you allow him to continue to think the way he does he'll be no better then Yuusuke, he could turn out to be more deadly."

The orange haired man scowled at Toramasa. "You're speaking out of turn. Sosuke is his own person. Do not bind him by the mistakes of his father. That would be like Byakuya-hime blaming Renji for your mistakes with Sojun no?"

"Sojun only suffered that fate because Saiya was blinded by Yuusuke's charms. It's also the reason I only have one eye." He pointed to his face. "But you are his father now so make your own decisions." He said leaving the room as rudely as he had entered.

"Don't mind your uncle. Tora speaks as kindly as a tiger who tramples through a field of camellia." Isamu said walking over to Sosuke. He placed a hand on Sosuke's shoulder. " He is blinded by the hate he has for your father. Like many of the people wronged on that day."

Sosuke said nothing as he turned to Gin. "I won't let any of you take him away. He belongs to me."

Gin's chest visibly tightened at the remark.

"Sosuke he's a human being. One if what you say is true has already been mistreated. The 5th group would not stand to see their young master lowering himself to the level of that man." Isamu replied speaking honestly.

"Why do you all keep saying things like that." Sosuke asked honestly confused. Most of the information about his father had been kept from him. He had never taken much interest in the man because it caused painful memories for his mother and he seemed overall despised by all members of his family's group.

"Come to your mother and my chamber in an hour and we will tell you." Isamu replied. "We'll tell you about the man who is your father." With that Isamu left the room.

Sosuke was left standing there. He turned to Gin who was now moving to stand up.

Sosuke stood their stunned by his father's words. Of course he had known Isamu was not his birth father since he had vague, hazy memories of a man that had resembled himself and the hatred bore towards his sire was high within his family. To be told about him now seemed strange. Sosuke's mind began working a pace he had not felt before trying to comprehend why they would share something like this with him. What did they stand to gain? What did he stand to loose?

His eyes went to Gin who was just standing there looking at him with this quiet thoughtful expression.

Sosuke found himself walking over to Gin and placing his hands on either side of the shorter boy's head. "The truth…" he whispered as he bent down to Gin's ear. "How old are you?"

Gin turned his head away from Sosuke. Gin knew if Sosuke knew the truth he would be back out on the street in a matter of moments.

Sosuke moved a hand and grabbed Gin's face. "Tell me the truth."

"Thirteen." Gin replied a resentful looking coming onto his face. If he spoke the truth and was damned for it then Sosuke was no better then his Master.

"Thirteen…" Sosuke echoed as he looked over Gin's face. He did not in anyway appear to be thirteen. He was too short, too thin and his voice sounded far younger. "Is that the truth?"

"I'm too old fur yah ain't I?" Gin spoke with this distance in his voice. Gin had dreaded telling Sosuke. Something inside made him want to stay close to Sosuke but he knew the sting of rejection. He knew all too well the disgust that came when a customer realized the truth. He sneared, "'m too old, too used and too unsightly to belong anywhere but on a corner." His mouth got away from him. "Just give me my money an' I'll-"

Sosuke smacked Gin across the face. The motion caused some of Sosuke's long hair to fall over his shoulder and into his face.

Gin stared at Sosuke with a pair of clear sky blue eyes. The eyes were opened wide displaying his shock.

"You're beautiful." Sosuke whispered and captured Gin's lips in a kiss. He pushed the smaller boy onto the bed then climbed on top of him. He continued to kiss the smaller teen feeling Gin react beneath him. He slowly and strategically got Gin to react to him to become an equal partner in their kiss. Sosuke slowly pulled himself away from Gin's mouth looking down at the silver haired teen.

Gin lay on the bed eyes once again narrow as he looked up at Sosuke. His lips were beginning to bruise due to the force of the kiss and his cheek was reddened from where he had been smacked. Gin's face held a confused and surprised expression.

Sosuke leaned down and kissed Gin's abused cheek. Then he sat up and looked at Gin. "You're beautiful the way you are. What happened to you prior to last night does not exist to me. Your past has nothing to do with this present or the future we will make together. Is that understood?" His brown eyes focused intensely upon Gin.

Gin stared up at Sosuke breathless. ' Is he truly sincere?' The only thought that crossed Gin's mind.

* * *

><p>- <strong>WARNING RAPE BELOW<strong>! IF you don't like do not read! Skip to the end!-

* * *

><p>A young blonde bit down hard on the ring gag in his mouth. He tried hard not to cry as his tongue pushed at the offensive object in his mouth.<p>

"That's a good boy Izu-kun." The man holding the blonde's head in his lap praised. His brown eyes held a laughing undertone as he watched the blonde boy struggle in his restraints to get away from him. The man knew he had a firm purchase in the blonde's hair so he was not going anywhere.

Izuru let out a distressed sound as he felt the organ in his mouth begin to spasm. He quickly moved to spit out as much of the substance as he could. It was salty and vile.

The brunette stood up over the blonde and punched him causing the small male to fall to the floor. "Now Izu-kun that's not cute at all." He said in an angry tone. "When Gin returns I'll have him show you how to properly take a man and enjoy it."

Izuru lay on the floor coughing completely dazed by the punch.

"But until he returns." The man said grabbing Izuru by the hair and dragging him towards a bed in the corner.

Izuru began screaming a new around the gag as he felt his back hit the mattress. His legs instantly went out to kick. Both were captured in strong hands and spread.

"Seems we still need the bar no?" The brunette said with a satisfied smirk. "Don't worry this fight in you is good. Makes things interesting." He chuckled as he placed Izuru's left ankle in the place on the bar.

The blonde kicked out and struck the older male in the shoulder with his right leg.

The brunette got this expression on his face. "I can't wait to break the fight out of you." He said with a smirk as he grabbed Izuru's right ankle and tied it down affectively spreading Izuru painfully.

Izuru turned his head away from the older male as he felt himself forced into the wall above the bed and his bound arms hold him there. The blonde felt tears come to his eyes as with minimal preparation the older brunette forced himself inside. Izuru's head shot back and felt those cruel finger's take purchase again in his hair painfully pulling at it.

Each thrust felt like he was being stabbed inside. The tears began to fall unwillingly and unrestrained from his eyes as screams tore from his throat. Izuru could not relax himself enough to ease the pain he could feel liquid moving down his tights. He knew from what he'd seen happen to the others it was blood. He could feel the tearing as the brunette piston inside of him. He also felt the strain of his own erection firm between his legs. Why did his body have to respond like this?

Faintly Izuru heard the cell door open behind them.

Izuru was unable to see who it was that had entered though he knew the voice. His tears only increased as he saw the man come into view.

"Well look at this little bitch. All hard and liking it." The dark haired male taunted as steel eyes looked into Izuru's teary blue eyes. "Look like he like the rough treatment. You like a dick in your ass don't cha?" he teased. "Taking it like a true whore."

Izuru tried to turn his head away but felt the brunette steer him back clearly tearing some blonde hairs from his head.

"Now Izu-kun I do believe Kuchiki san was talking to you." The brunette's voice held a smug tone to it.

Izuru shook his head and spoke with his strained voice. "No... hurts…" He whispered. He pulled away when he felt the pale hand of the male standing beside him stoke his face. He did not want him to be kind. Not like this. It hurt so much to bring kindness into it with such touching.

"Do you think he'll cum today?" Kuchiki san asked the brunette currently pounding into Izuru as his hand going to pinch Izuru's nipples roughly causing the blonde to cry out.

"We'll find out soon." The brunette groaned out. "His insides have begun to spasm while before he was clenching." The older brunette reached between the bound blonde's legs and began to stroke him.

Izuru screamed out as he felt his lower body tighten. He had this urge to release it hurt so bad as the brunette entered him roughly his member releasing inside. He cried out as he felt the brunette let go of his hair and something shoot from his body while his lower half moved without his consent riding the nonmoving member inside of him.

Izuru's eyes widened as he stared down at the white substance gathered in his abusers' hands.

"Well look at that. Izu-kun you're a man now." The brunette said removing himself with a wet plop.

"Aw I don't think the little slut can hear you." The Kuchiki replied off handedly noting the clouded over look in the blonde's eyes. "Too bad we didn't have the camera." He said offhandedly as Izuru's eyes began to close his body going lax.

"Don't worry this one has plenty of rides left in him." The brunette smacked Izuru's sore ass causing a groan to escape the blonde's mouth. "Did you pick up Gin? You're back later then expected."

The Kuchiki shook his head. "No, Gin was not waiting at the designated location. I waited for two hours then drove around his usual haunts. The only clue I got was from one of the backwards guys in the 3rd groups area."

"And they said what?" The brunette asked releasing the exhausted blonde's mouth from the gag. He allowed the blonde to slide down the wall after his arms were released from his bonds. "Good boy." He praised the almost catatonic young blonde petting his head in a 'loving' gesture as he released the boy's ankles. Then moved to stand till listening to the other man.

"Gin got into a car around 11:30 last night accompanied by a young male with brown hair." The Kuchiki replied shaking his head. "Hasn't been seen since."

"That's unfortunate." The brunette replied. "Look into the matter. Kenji I entrust this to you." The man said wiping himself off with the remains of Izuru's shirt.

Kenji Kuchiki nodded and headed from the room behind the brunette. " 'course Aizen-sama." He said turning to lock the cell door they had walked out of.

'So the little fox they kept on a short leash had managed to run away.' He thought as an evil smirk appeared on his face. 'I'll just have to break him again.' He thought with a laugh as he turned down a corridor.

The hunt is on.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 of Fox Hunter Complete<p>

Fox Hunter TBC

*Note: The 'Murder' mentioned in this chapter with the '' marks was the code name used to describe a sweeper/ cleaner unit consisting of member's with bird code names. Example being Blackbird, Snow Owl and Raven. Almost all members of this group are dead lost in the Bloody Wednesday incident that will be discussed later.

*Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Fox Hunter. Sorry to any Kira fans out there. I literally pulled his name out of a hat. And I felt kinda bad while I wrote this.

Please review and tell me what you think :D It lets me know people read the story.

* * *

><p>OC list:<p>

Toramasa (Abarai)

Isamu

Saiya

Kenji (Kuchiki)

Yuusuke Aizen

Blackbird

Snow Owl

Bleach Characters – Not mine

Gin Ichimaru

Izuru Kira

Sosuke Aizen

Masaki Kurosaki

Ichigo Kurosaki

Dark Ichigo named here Nishiro Kurosaki.


	4. Two Weeks In

New Chapter for Fox Hunter :D. This Chapter is a bit longer then others I think. Review and let me know what you think. Your reviews make me happy. Also there is a question here. I will take the response from the majority of the reviewers who give me an answer to it.

Q: Do you want to see intercourse between Gin and Sosuke? (Gin is thirteen going on fourteen and Sosuke is sixteen years old. )

A: please your answer in a review. The winning decision will be announced and will also show how soon you guys get a lemon.

Thank you,

Lokivanubis

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Two Weeks In<p>

Sosuke stared at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand through his short brown strands and blinked at himself in the mirror. "What do you think?" He asked turning to look at his sister.

Masaki smiled at him as she came over and ruffled the short strands. "You look very nice So-chan." She praised him.

The long brown strands that Aizen had not cut since childhood lay scattered on the floor of Vizard Studio.

A bubbly green haired girl buzzed around with a pair of scissors, as she made sure his bangs were straight. "There ya go." She said with a bright smile. "A nice scholarly cut for a nerd like you."

"Mashiro!" Kensei snapped at her. "Don't call the young master of the 5th group a nerd."

"Aw stupid Kensei, So-kun knows I'm just joking. Right So-kun?" She asked hugging Sosuke around the neck as he was still sitting in the chair.

The brunette stared nodded as he shrunk away from the pair of sheers the woman still held in her hands that was dangerously close to his face.

Kensei pulled Mashiro away from Sosuke by the orange scarf she often kept around her neck.

Mashiro grabbed the scarf then began flailing around as Kensei continued to drag her across the shop. The older male rolling his eyes as she began to roll around on the floor trying to free herself.

"Knock it off already." Kensei snapped a twitch appearing in his left eye.

Masaki laughed quietly at the two friends antics as she went over to Sosuke and brushed from falling pieces of hair away then smiled at him. "You look very handsome."

Sosuke nodded to her as he noted his short brown strands. It would take some getting used to but having long hair was not a trade mark of the 5th group. He was no Byakuya Kuchiki after all.

"Will you two knock it off?" A young woman with glasses asked coming out of a room in the back. "Take your lover's quarrel outside. Kensei we all know you had some kinda weird sex fetish but I never imagined it was aspiration."

At the insinuation Kensei dropped Mashiro's scarf. "Lisa that's not even funny!" he shouted at her.

"Yeah yeah just go strangle her somewhere that isn't this shop got it?" Lisa replied before going back inside the room.

Mashiro giggled as she got up. "You're so tall So-kun." She praised looking at Sosuke's nearly 5'5" height compared to her 5 foot structure.

"Thank you Kuna-chan." Sosuke said with a slight smile.

"Aw he's so charming." Mashiro said before adjusting the glasses she had on her head.

Masaki handed Mashiro the payment for her assitance then turned to Sosuke. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, Gin get's restless if I'm gone too long." Sosuke replied following after her.

* * *

><p>Gin sat in Aizen's room at the main house. He rarely left Sosuke's quarters when the older boy was gone. Today he had needed to go out with Masaki-chan so he was just wasting the day away awaiting the other boy's return.<p>

While he was sitting there he wondered what had become of those he had left behind the night he agreed to stay with Sosuke the week before. He knew he could never go back. If he dared show his face there again his Master would kill him. He had managed to dodge all questions about his master asked by those that surrounded Sosuke but he was running out of excuses.

Gin thoughts went to his friends. He had no right to leave them. He had made a decision. Tonight he would get Sosuke to take him out. He would go get her. She of all people did not deserve to live that life anymore.

Gin was hungry so he decided to go to the kitchen.

He walked quietly through the halls of the main house to get to the kitchen. He paused when a little brunette stared up at him.

The little girl stared up at him with large violet eyes. She turned her head to the side as if trying to identify him.

"Where did you come from?" Gin asked her bending down at the waist to get a closer look at the girl.

The little girl upon getting a really good look at Gin backed up from him and ran into the room she had come out of.

Gin rose an eyebrow and followed after her. He walked into the room and froze by the door. 'Why is he here?' Gin's mind went into overdrive.

Sitting on a couch in the room was a man with long black hair and grey eyes dressed in a business suit. His hair was shoulder length with bangs that came into his face. His eyes cut straight to Gin as he looked up from the five year old who was currently reaching for him to pick her up to be comforted.

The man reached forward picking up the little girl and placing her in his lap. "Kurosaki-san this is your son's house guest?" He asked in a rich voice that spoke of good breeding and high upbringing. He gently rubbed the little girl's back as she hid her head in his chest.

Isamu looked over. "Gin-chan did you need something?" The older male asked turning to see Gin standing in the doorway.

Gin just continued to look at the man sitting on the couch.

Isamu got up and moved towards the young boy. "Gin- chan is something bothering you?" He asked as he approached.

Gin's eyes suddenly turned to the approaching male. "I'm not going back." He said suddenly backing away from Isamu.

The orange haired male looked at him oddly. "Back where?" he asked noticing how rigid Gin was standing as the young teen looked between himself and the other male in the room.

Gin shook his head and backed out of the room.

Isamu followed. "I'll be right back." He said to his guest as he followed the fleeing teenager. "Gin-chan stop walking and speak to me." He said calmly as the snow haired teenager briskly back

pedaled down the hallway. Gin then turned his back to Isamu and fled to Sosuke's room locking the door.

"Well that didn't go how I planned." Isamu said shaking his head. He turned back the way he had come. "Sorry for the interruption Byakuya-hime." He said sitting back down. "To answer your question… yes that's Gin the boy Sosuke brought home."

"He's a little on the small side?" The brunette replied as he sat the little girl down next to him. "He's gone now Rukia." He replied placing his head on her head as the little girl held onto his jacket coat and looked around.

"Back to the topic of discussion." Isamu said making a note to check on Gin later.

Byakuya turned to face him. Despite being only twenty-two he had been the head of the 6th group's Kuchiki Family for the last three years. He was the twenty-eighth head of the household replacing his grandfather upon the old man's retirement. He headed one of the oldest group divisions and the oldest crime family in the city. Though to put it bluntly many referred to him as a cub and not the full-blown tiger that he was. The man ran a hand through his bangs then spoke.

"The 6th group has decided to stand behind the newly reformed 2nd group. Though that infuriating woman and I do not get along my wife insists." He spoke quietly an in a level tone. "I have come today in person to request from you the Head of the 6th group for your continued support."

"Hime I will take your offer up with Saiya at our meeting tonight at dinner. Will you be staying? Or do you have to get the little one back?" He asked noting to Rukia who still refused to let go of Byakuya's jacket.

Byakuya picked the little five-year-old up. "I will await your reply at the Kuchiki main house. Do not delay as the matter is urgent. Something odd has been going on in that group's territory over these last few years." He allowed the little girl to get situated in his arms then bowed politely at the waist and left the room.

The regal male of noble ancestry that dated back to the first days of the Yakuza walked to the front of the house and took out his cell.

"Bot-chan are you ready to be picked up?" Came the rough sounded voice on the other end of the phone.

"I have finished business at the 5th group's main house. Come pick me up Tora-san." He replied as he set Rukia down.

The little girl still did not stay far from him and instead held onto his pants leg.

While they waited a black sedan drove into the complex. It stopped not far from the entrance to the main house and from the driver's passenger side exited a young man about twenty-five with short white hair and pricings. His golden eyes regarded Byakuya for a moment then he turned to open the passenger door behind his. He reached in a hand and helped Masaki out of the car.

The brunette thanked him and turned to wait for someone to get out of the other side of the car. A moment later another brunette exited the car on the driver's side and walked around to greet her. Together they walked up to the front of the house.

"Hello, Kuchiki." Sosuke spoke in an empty but respectful sounding tone. He had to play nice with the older male because their families were related and this fighting would not be tolerated. Though he could not stand him.

Rukia upon seeing Sosuke walked over to him and hugged his leg.

Sosuke looked down at the young girl and smiled. "Good day Rukia-chan." He said picked up the little girl.

The little girl blinked up at him and smiled. She then reached for his hair. She ran her hand through the now shoulder length strands and giggled. "So-tan." She said quietly amusing herself. "Nii-tan, So-tan." She said turning back to Byakuya.

Byakuya moved to say something when he saw Toramasa's car drive up. "Come Rukia we are taking our leave."

"Bye." The little girl waved at Sosuke and Masaki as she was transferred back to Byakuya's arms and the man carried her to the awaiting car.

Once the car had driven off Masaki looked at Sosuke. "So-chan you cannot be rude to Byaku-chan."

"I can do as I like." Sosuke replied crossing his arms defiantly.

Masaki shook her head and ruffled his hair. "We'll I'll leave you to deal with Father and Mother." She said waving. "I have to get back now. Hopefully Isshin hasn't frightened Hisagi-kun too much." She said that last part quietly as she got back into the car with Kensei and it drove away.

Sosuke proceeded into the house.

Sosuke headed straight to his room. To his surprise upon reaching it the door was locked. He blinked at the door for a second then tried to open it again. His brows furrowed for a second then he reached into his pocket and retrieved a set of keys.

Upon opening his door he found Gin standing tensed up against the far wall.

"What's the matter?" Sosuke asked walking into the room.

Gin stared past him as if expecting someone else to walk through the door behind him.

Sosuke walked over to Gin who was still looking right past him. He leaned forward and kissed Gin on the lips.

Gin pulled his head back and turned his to the side as if trying to avoid Sosuke. "Kuchiki san no." He whispered turning his head more.

"What did you say?" Sosuke asked feeling fire began to rage up inside of him. How dare Byakuya touch what belonged to him. "Gin who hurt you?" He asked turning Gin to look at him.

He could feel Gin's pulse quickening under his fingertips as he held the younger teen's chin.

Gin seemed to be regarding him for the first time. "Master…" he said he word so quietly as he tried to push himself into the wall. "I didn't run away…" Gin said suddenly looking directly at Sosuke but it was obvious the shorter teen did not see him. "Don't let Kuchiki san have me." He spoke quickly as if he felt he only had a certain amount of time to speak.

"Gin." Sosuke said calmly making to that Gin's eyes were focused on him. "Gin who am I?"

Gin looked at him and the fearful expression that had taken over his face began to melt away. "Sosuke…" He said quietly after a few moments.

Sosuke leaned forward and kissed him again. This time he gently worked his tongue into Gin's mouth. Upon feeling the firm muscle push gently against his lips Gin opened them allowing Sosuke to explore his mouth.

Gin began to emotionally calm down once he realized it was Sosuke kissing him. His fear turned to something else. Gin boldly allowed his tongue to move against Sosuke's encouraged the older teen to deepen the kiss. Gin let out a moan as Sosuke pushed back openly against his tongue to play with Gin's.

Sosuke moved his hand from Gin's chin into Gin's hair rubbing his thumb against Gin's temple.

Gin pulled back slightly catching his breath. "Sosuke…" he spoke breathlessly. "Sosuke…" He wrapped his arms around Sosuke's neck and pulled him close so he buried his head in Sosuke's chest.

"Why did Byakuya touch you?" Sosuke asked looking down at the younger teen.

"Who?" Gin asked looking up at him for a moment his eyes open. Clear blue stared into deep brown.

"You said Kuchiki san. Byakuya was here earlier. Why did he touch you?" Sosuke asked still trying to cool the rage in his heart at the idea of Byakuya touching what belonged to him.

"Who is Byakuya Kuchiki?" Gin asked looking confused. His head turned to the side and a clearly confused expression appeared on his face.

"Then who is Kuchiki san?" Sosuke asked making sure Gin looked at him.

"Kuchiki san was Master's friend." Gin replied turning away from Sosuke. "He handed out discipline if Master thought you misbehaved. He's also the one who would take me out and pick me up."

"Gin I want you to be honest with me." Sosuke said looking down at Gin again. "Do I look like your former Master?"

Gin spoke with a voice that was very light. It did not hold the usual underline tone. "Aizen-sama and Sosuke are not the same."

Sosuke literally grabbed Gin by the chin and drew him up to face him directly. "What did you say?"

Gin did not repeat himself. Instead he just stared up at Sosuke with eyes nearly closed and a blank expression on his face.

Sosuke let Gin go and left the room. He turned a corner and ran into Isamu who was walking with papers in his hand.

"So-chan." Isamu said stopping him from going around him as he noticed Sosuke appeared upset. "So-chan wait…" he took a strong hold on the boy's wrist.

"Let go." Sosuke snapped at him trying to pull his arm from the older male's grip.

"Sosuke." Isamu rose his voice. He was not called the Lion of the 5th group for nothing. His grip was far stronger even in his advancing age. He be damned if his little cub dared roar in his face.

"Let me go. Isamu let go!" he rose his voice pulling against the older male.

"Since when did you call me by my first name? I've always been Chichi or Dad to you." Isamu replied pulling Sosuke towards him. The brunette tried to pull away but was unable to escape.

Isamu held Sosuke to his chest. "Now calm down and tell me what the problem is." He said quietly petting the brunette's head. The older male felt Sosuke's chest heaving. To anyone who had seen him go by he would have seemed fine. It took someone who really knew Sosuke to sense when the boy was upset. It had been a good thing he had been walking by. When Sosuke got upset the nastier side of himself appeared and he tended to get reckless. "Calm down So-chan… calm down and tell me what's wrong. Talk to your Chichi." He said continuing to pet the boy's hair.

Sosuke said nothing as he rested his head in his father's chest. His chest continued to heave. He was thinking and the more he thought the more upset he got.

The two males stood in the hallway for about twenty minutes. Anyone who walked down the hall instantly turned and went back the way they came to avoid the two of them. Finally Sosuke's chest returned to a normal rate and he had calmed down some. He pulled himself away from his father and looked at the ground.

"Sosuke, So-chan…" Isamu said smiling at him. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Gin..." he said quietly. "Gin belonged to my father." He looked up to see a shocked expression on Isamu's face.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- End- TBC<p>

Hope you all enjoyed. Remember to answer the Question on your way out ;D

* * *

><p>I do not own any of Kubo's characters only my own OCs.<p>

Bleach Characters- I don't own

Byakuya Kuchiki

Rukia Kuchiki

Genrei Kuchiki

Masaki Kurosaki

Mashiro Kuna

Lisa

Kensei Muguruma

Gin Ichimaru

OC List- I own

Toramasa

Kenji (Kuchiki san)

Saiya

Isamu


	5. Foxes & Birds

Fox Hunter

Due to changing directions with this story the prior Chapters 5 and 6 have been omitted. The original Idea i had for this story has been lost due to computer problems and a change of mind. So i have decided to rewrite a new chapter 5 and continue the story.

Sorry for all who read those two chapters. They're gone now. This is the new Chapter 5. Thank You all for reading and continuing to read.

Sorry for any confusion the other two chapters caused. But please continue to read Fox Hunter.

Also sorry for the false update. It uploaded as a bunch of mush that no one would have understood. Anyway here's the new chapter 5 enjoy. :D

Lokivsanubis

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Foxes &amp; Birds<p>

* * *

><p>Gin sat quietly before an older male with short black hair and dark red eyes. They had similar facial structures and similar hair texture and appearance. They sat nearly the same and appeared to even have the same smile.<p>

" 'ello, ma names Raven." He said introducing himself offering a face stretching smile that literally went from ear to ear.

"Gin." he had replied back to the man in a neutral tone.

"Yah look 'lot like they'd said." Raven continued speaking as he looked over Gin's short stature and slightly ruffled silver hair. "So tell me. How old you're?" He asked still studying Gin's face.

"Twelve... soon to be thirte'n." Gin replied turning his eyes to stare at a wall.

"Yah probably 're the kid my little bastard of a brother had with that girl." Raven said in an off handed remark flipping a hand in the air. "Yah look 'lots like the two of 'em. Yo'r Mama's eyes and your Papa's smile."

"I don't know anything about my parents. Master and Kuchiki-san were all I knew... now its Sosuke and his family." Gin replied hoping it didn't show on his face how the words had affected him. So he had the eyes of his mother and his father's smile. What about his nose and his ears or his hair and height? Gin had wanted to ask more but something about this man made him guarded.

"I warn'd your Mama that he was bad." Raven said quietly standing up.. "She was'a fool'd by that old Aizen charm... That got the both of 'em killed. Ya should be careful with that moth you've gone and tangled up wit'. Yah mighta thought he was a butterfly but he's a moth." He warned then moved to sit down.

"So tell me kid. Would a fox like you like to go live in a bird's nest?" Raven asked running a hand through his short black stands messing the bowl cut a bit causing their relatively to be more pronounced.

Souske glared at his parents. "I am not giving Gin to anyone. He's mine." Sosuke said in a calm voice.

Saiya looked at her son. "You cannot legally own another person. Sosuke, Gin has the right to live with family."

Souske looked at his mother defiantly. "He's mine."

Isamu shook his head. Those two were so similar it pained him sometimes. The same bull headed, selfish nature that had gotten his mother into trouble was about to lead the son down a similar path. "Saiya, do you not remember what it was like to be young and in love?"

The long haired brunette turned to him and her eyes were very cold. "Of course, and we saw were that got us." Her voice was distant and unsettling. "Besides he's a child he does not know what love is. He's barely sixteen."

"The same age Kuchiki Byakuya got married." Sosuke interjected.

"That was for a different reason all together." Saiya replied. "You are not going to marry, touch or speak to Gin ever again. And that is the final say of the head of his household." Saiya spoke heavily and definitive.

"Then I will leave your household." Souske replied moving to get up and walk away.

"Get back here." Saiya called to him. "Sit down!"

Souske continued getting up and walked to the door. He opened it and turned to look at her. "I"m not part of your house anymore. I don't have to listen to you." He concluded and walked out the door.

"Where does he think he's going?" Saiya turned suddenly to her husband.

Isamu was already up and following after Souske.

"Sosuke." he spoke in a firm voice.

The brunette teen turned around to face him but said nothing.

"You should not be so cruel to your mother. She's only doing what she feels is in your best interest." Isamu said placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "She does not want you to end up as corrupt and twisted as your father. Sosuke she's doing what she feels is best."

"It is not what I want." Souske replied. "Gin is mine."

"Gin is a person. He does not belong to anyone but himself now." Isamu replied ignoring his son's emphasised expression of ownership.

The orange haired man shook his head as he realized his words were not getting through to the young brunette. "You're just like your mother." He said shaking his head. "Your mother and I are not taking your notion to leave our house seriously. We shall talk again over dinner." He pat the boy's shoulder.

Sosuke watched his father return to the conference room were he heard his mother crying. He then walked back to his room.

Inside his room Gin was sitting on his desk chair apparently waiting for Sosuke's arrival.

Souske looked at the silver haired boy as he entered the room. Nothing physically appeared different about him but Sosuke could tell something was off.

"My Uncle wants to take me away from here." Gin said quietly. "He says I have family across the sea. An aunt and a few cousins."

"You're not going." Sosuke replied going over and pulling Gin to stand next to him away from the chair.

Gin looked up at Souske, those amazingly clear blue eyes regarding him. "I never said I was going." He replied. "All I've ever known is here."

"They want to take you away from me." Sosuke spoke quietly moving to take Gin to the bed. He laid down with Gin on his chest. He ran a hand through silver strands. "They think it is in my 'best' interest."

"They fear you'll become Aizen-sama." Gin replied knowingly. "He was not a good man."

"I don't want to hear you talk about him." Sosuke replied. "He's the past."

"He will come looking for me." Gin spoke in a quiet voice, once that better suited his small stature and made him sound like a vulnerable child.

Gin began making that content sound again as Souske ran a hand through his hair. He rested his head against Sosuke's chest listening to the beating of the older male's heart.

Sosuke gently pet Gin in a relaxing manner as they rested on the bed. Sosuke felt all his anger at the prospect of Gin being taken away disappear as the younger teen rested in his arms. Souske looked down as he felt Gin's body get a little bit heavier. The younger teen had gone to sleep. Sosuke continued to pet him for a while longer before he too fell asleep.

Raven stood quietly outside Souske's bedroom door observing the interaction of the boys inside the room.

_Their interaction is interestin'... _He thought to himself as he observed Souske's behavior in particular. Unlike his brother Blackbird, Raven had taken little interest in the 5th Group's main family. He had seen the child Souske only twice prior to this occupation. Once as an toddler when he was recovered along with his mother from his father's possession and again at his own brother's funeral service.

_He looks like that man..._ _Somethin' about him... It doesn't ad' up. _He continued to think and judge the boy lying on the bed.

He turned as footsteps approached around the corner.

Isamu walked around the corner and stopped when he saw Raven.

Raven bowed his head slightly to Isamu and then closed Sosuke's door.

"You will take the boy?" Isamu asked running a hand through orange spikes.

"No..." Raven replied. "I feel he is best left here. It is obvious from observing them that separation would not lead to favorable results for your son." The dark haired brunette carried a tone of playfulness and knowing in his voice. "He appears very fond of Gin. I do not feel it is in the same spirit that his father was fond of my brother."

"Saiya doesn't want to risk-" Isamu began but was interrupted.

"Your wife should look in the mirror. Those two are only a few years apart in age. The two of you differ in age by almost ten years. You were her body guard before she got married." Raven reminded. "You may have been older but she has no room to judge them. They appear like nothing more then kids in love. Let them break apart on their own. When that happens I will come for my nephew." He turned to walk away. "Until that time. Do take good care of him." He waved a hand and took off down a corridor.

Isamu watched him go. "Damn Ichimaru." he said under his breath. This put him in quite the predicament. "Shit." He mumbled. He opened the door to Souske's room quietly and looked at them.

Sosuke was now lying on his side with Gin tucked under his chin. The older teens arms held Gin close in a protective, possessive embrace. Isamu remembered Sosuke often held onto his teddy bears as a child that way.

Isamu closed the door and walked off to his office to begin the process of making paperwork for Gin. If he was to stay then he would have to be legal.

*.*.*.*

Kenji Kuchiki was a patient man by many standards. He was also a bit demented and destructive. He had come from good breeding as all who carry the Kuchiki name have. He even remembered all the hours spent in cram schools and etiquette classes. He also remember being passed over in favor of that little brat.

He watched as across the street said brat was escorting a young woman out of a hospital wheel chair and into a waiting luxury car.

"Byakuya..." Kenji said watching ever quietly from his seat in a small cafe. "How you've wronged me..." And yet this long overdo conclusion would have to wait yet again. He thought to himself as he felt the firearm in his jacket pocket.

A man with red hair stepped out of the driver's side to assist Byakuya in helping the woman into the car.

Kenji growled and stood up to go. It would not be today. But there would be other days. "You'll get yours." he said quietly as he turned and walked down the street.

* * *

><p>Yuusuke smiled as he ran a hand through smooth blonde locks. He had just finished cleaning the normally uncooperative blonde. Much to his surprise the blonde youth had allowed himself to be contorted and moved with little resistance.<p>

"Too bad Gin won't get to say good bye." Yuusuke said as he finished setting Izuru in his cuffs and collar. "This will be the last time I get to put you together. Now be good for your Uncle." he spoke in a soothing voice as he pet the blonde's face. "Make your Master proud or I'll have Kuchiki san come teach you a lesson.' He pat the boy's right cheek as he slipped a ring on the boy's small penis.

Izuru made no sound as he stared straight ahead. He had resigned himself to his fate.

"You did an excellent job." A familiar voice spoke as a cold hand ran along the young boy's spine. "You and Kenji do excellent work..." The hand came to rest on the small of the blonde's back.

Izuru flinched away as the hand moved to more intimate areas.

"You've done a marvelous job indeed." The voice praised as the sound of a zipper being lowered. "Hope you don't mind..."

"Of course not..." Yuusuke replied leaving the room. "Once the transfer clears you're free to leave." He said opening the door. "Till then feel free to enjoy our work."

An hour later Izuru was being carried to an unassuming four door sedan. He rested in the older blond's arms as one would expect an exhausted child too. His small arms around the older male's neck and legs gripped on either side of his waist. Anyone who saw the pair of blonds in the low laying light of dusk would have thought nothing of the horrors that were being inflicted on the boy.

Izuru laid quietly against the door in the backseat staring out at the world around him. Gin had never returned. He wondered if the older boy had been killed or simply run away. He did not figure he would ever see him again. The car drove off after his Uncle got into the backseat with him.

"I missed you Kira..." He said gently petting the blonde's hair. "We have so much catching up to do." He said allowing his hand to run down to between the boy's legs were he pressed slightly.

Izuru whimpered and squirmed away from him and into the car door.

His Uncle chuckled as they drove away.

Ten minutes later found Izuru pushing the car door that had not locked open and running into traffic as the car was stopped at a light.

"KIRA!" he uncle shouted and moved to get out after him.

Izuru kept running. His legs hurts, his body felt heavy, the burning in his abdomen made him want to stop. But for some reason he couldn't.

He could hear his uncle chasing after him and he had no choice. He forced himself between a hole in a fence crying out as the wood cut him. But still he continued on until he collapsed beside some trashcans. He whimpered as he rested there. He was in so much pain.

His head turned quickly when he heard voices approach.

''You have to call me Hisagi sempai." A voice carried as the sound of feet dragging on the ground was heard.

"No way Shuuhei." Came the quick reply. "You're only a year older then me."

"It's Hisagi sempai!" A snapped reply.

"Shuuhei I ca-" The second voice stopped as did the footsteps.

Izuru pulled himself closer to the wall hoping he had not been seen. He did not want to go back. He couldn't deal with going back.

"Shuuhei..." the voice continued as the foot steps changed direction and headed towards the trashcans.

"Renji what are you do-" The sight of a young boy dressed in a black school uniform came into view. "Renji go inside and get Kurosaki san." He gently kneeled down. "Are you alright?" He asked as a second set of footsteps around out of earshot.

Izuru was about to answer when the sound of rushing footsteps approached them from the way he had come.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

TBC?

* * *

><p>Author's note: It's been expressed that the OC's were being confused. So I did my best to give each OC a synopsis of whom they are. Let me know if this helps.<p>

Lokivsanubis.

* * *

><p>Character List:<p>

OCs

Raven- Gin's Uncle

Yuusuke- Souske Aizen's father

Kenji Kuchiki- Byakuya Kuchiki's uncle.

Izuru's Uncle- Has no name.

Toramasa- Renji Abarai's father.

Isamu- Souske Aizen's step father, Masaki Kurosaki's father, Saiya's husband. Current Underboss to the 5th Group.

Saiya- Mother of Sosuke Aizen. Current head of the 5th Group. Ex-wife of Yuusuke Aizen.

Bleach Characters - Don't own these guys

Byakuya Kuchiki

Izuru Kira

Shuuhei Hisagi

Renji Abarai

Souske Aizen

Gin Ichimaru

Thanks for reading. Please feel free to review. It encourages me.


	6. The Fox, The Vixen, The Cub

Fox Hunter

Chapter 6- The Fox, The Vixen, The Cub

* * *

><p>Toramasa sat quietly drinking tea as Hisana and Masaki talked. The two women were caring for the younger set of Kurosaki twins, Karin and Yuzu.<p>

Toramasa had always felt a bit sympathetic to the plight of Hisana. Being ill she would be unable to conceive a child for her and Byakuya-hime in the future. Though treatments in this trial run appeared to be successful and she was getting stronger but a child was out of the question.

The brown haired baby looked up at Hisana and smiled.

"You're so lucky." Hisana said with a smile. "Two sets of twins is such good luck."

Masaki smiled back. "This is true. Things have gotten better since Isshin finally finished medical school." She replied as she moved to feed Karin, the black haired baby, a bottle.

The two women looked up when the front door was slammed open.

Toramasa moved quickly to the door to investigate.

"Kurosaki-san!" Renji's voice carried from the front. "Kurosaki san!" he shouted again his feet echoing loudly off the floor.

"Son..." Toramasa said walking out of the kitchen.

"Dad... you can help come on!" he shouted moving to his dad. "And Kurosaki san!" he said as he saw Isshin coming out of the back.

Renji lead his father and Isshin Kurosaki back to where he had left Shuuhei.

Shuuhei lay on the ground holding the side of his face. One of the men standing over him had struck him.

"Don't be reckless..." Isshin said to the older red head.

Renji moved to go to his friend and his father grabbed his arm.

"Stay." He said pointing to the floor.

Renji knew to obey his father.

Toramasa walked over to one of the men who were standing over Shuuhei. They were speaking to him shouting at him for interfering with something. The red head grabbed the closest man by the shoulder and when he turned around decked him.

Though Toramasa had not been in a street brawl in ages, since well before Byakuya-hime was 8 years old, he knew how to win a fight.

"What the- who the hell are you?" Another guy asked after Toramasa had knocked out two guys with only a punch each.

"Toramasa Abarai..." Toramasa replied cracking his knuckles. "That boy there is my charge." He pointed to Shuuhei who lay on the alley floor holding his face.

"We need to go." one of the two standing men said. "It's not worth it to tangle with this guy." He bowed to Toramasa. "Excuse our ignorance. Had we known-"

"Leave." Toramasa replied eyeing the man. Though the Kurosaki clinic was in the 5th group's territory, Toramasa had the freedom to act, as he wanted.

"I will retrieve my charge then" the other man a tall blonde said walking over Shuuhei to the blonde boy huddled in the corner.

The blonde boy seeing him coming moved to get up and run.

The man grabbed him by the hair and threw him into the ground. "That's enough." He spoke in a commanding tone. "It's bad enough you had me running after you!" He shouted moving to drag the boy.

"Let him go." Toramasa spoke in a calm serious tone.

The blonde man turned to the red head. "This is none of your concern." He then proceeded to slap the blonde boy hard on his rear end laughing a bit when the boy withered in pain and let out a cry.

A gunshot rang through the alley.

Oddly enough only the blonde man and his assistant jumped.

Toramasa stood in the alley his gun raised in the air. "Let's try this again..." He said in a mocking tone. "Let go of the boy and you can walk away from here."

The dark haired man whom had accompanied the blonde man looked at him. "Do as he says. If you continue to anger this man you could bring the entire Kuchiki clan down on us."

The blonde sneered at Toramasa. "For now." He said throwing the blond boy to the ground where he continued to whither in pain. "I'll be back for you, Kira." he moved to walk away. Only Shuuhei heard the last part of his statement, "I spent too much money to let you go to waste."

Once the two men were gone Toramasa went over to Shuuhei and looked at the boy's face. He would probably bruise but otherwise he should be fine.

Isshin went to the blonde boy. "He's got some lacerations on his side. I'm going to take him back to the clinic." he moved to pick the blonde boy up and he cried out.

"No... don't..." He begged weakly pushing at Isshin.

Isshin picked the boy up and felt him go limp in his arms; this boy was far too light. He carried the boy back to the clinic.

"Isshin, what's going on?" Masaki asked coming to the door. "I heard a gun shot. Is someone hurt?"

"It's fine." Isshin said carrying the blonde into the back room.

Toramasa returned a few seconds after Isshin. "Hey, can I get an ice pack for the kid?" he pointed to Shuuhei.

"Oh, Hisagi-kun." she said quietly going to get an ice pack.

Hisana gently pat Hisagi's face. "Poor Hisagi kun..." she said wiping his face. "You did a very good thing."

Hisagi quietly let the woman treat his face. "I'm fine Kuchiki san." He smiled at her then winced at the pain in his face.

"Such a strong boy." she praised him. "You're a lot like your father." She pats his eye carefully. "Shino san was very kind. I was sorry to hear of his passing."

Shuuhei nodded. "Father did not want me to get hurt. That's why he sent me away." He said quietly. "But I went back home anyway..." He said quietly. He had not spoken about the night his father was killed to anyone. It was still far too fresh in his mind. It seemed like just yesterday his father was shouting at him to work harder in school so he could go to a good college and be better then his father.

"Shino san did not wish for you to know he had once worked with Byakuya sama or Toramasa-san."

Shuuhei nodded, "I know..."

Hisana continued to treat his face, " have you packed all your things?"

-6-3-9-6-3-9-

Gin sat quietly next to Sosuke as the other finished the last of his homework.

Sosuke had moved back into his parent's home under the advise of his father and older sister's mediation between him and his mother. Saiya had agreed to allow Gin to stay with them as a guest as long as Sosuke reframed for claiming ownership of the younger teen. It was also agreed that Gin would have his own room, attend school, and reframe for initiating any "inappropriate acts" with Sosuke.

Sosuke watched Gin out of the corner of his eye. The shorter teen had finished his homework with relative ease and appeared quite gifted in the subject of biology. He was now resting his head in his arms watching Sosuke work diligently on his math homework.

Gin looked at Sosuke and quietly turned his head to the side observing him not realizing the older teen was indeed watching him.

"Gin..." Sosuke said after a while. "Do you like going to school?"

Gin nodded. "Your school is very fancy. Everyone seems amazed that I know what I'm doing even me." he said with a smile. "I was wondering if we could go out tonight and try to find Ran-chan again?"

"Not tonight Gin. I told you we're having a family get together at another compound and we have to go to make an appearance. We're going to pick up Masaki and her family in a few hours.

Gin sighed dejected and nodded.

"Have you not seen the kimono I picked out for you?" He asked quietly.

The silver haired teen looked up. "Kimono?"

"Yes, since we are going to the 1st family's home we must dress 'traditionally'. "

Gin nodded. "No... Can you show me?'

Sosuke put down his pencil having finished his last problem. He walked to his closet and pulled out a black kimono with a huge insignia of the Japanese kanji for five on the back. "This is mine," he said pointing to the small insignia on the left arm that has the marking used to express that he was the son of this household.

He placed that one against the door then reached in to pull out a smaller kimono. This one was white with a blue sash and the number kanji for five on the back.

Gin got up and moved to touch it. He thought back to when Masaki san had taken his measurements along with Shuuhei-kun, Renji-chan and her boys. He ran his hands over the fabric and imagined how it would feel to wear this.

"Thank you." He said quietly eyeing the fabric.

Sosuke tipped Gin's head back and kissed him taking a few moments to savor softness of those lips then released the smaller teen. "Welcome."

Gin backed away blushing. His mother had been very clear with Gin about 'inappropriate actions' and had made it clear if he violated her rules he would pay dearly and never be allowed to see Sosuke again. Gin not wanted that turned away from Sosuke. "We can't do that."

Sosuke turned his head curiously. "We can't? But did I not kiss you first?"

"We can't do things like that." Gin said again getting up to leave the room.

Sosuke felt like he was getting blown off and did not like it.

How dare Gin say that to him? He thought becoming more enraged by the second. His face did not convey this. He was the perfect picture of calm and content as Gin dismissed himself and left the room.

Aizen carefully hung Gin's Kimono next to his doing the counting exercises his sister had recommended. But that did nothing to sooth him. He was angry it was not fair. He wanted Gin to feel for him the way he did for Gin. He wanted the younger teen to want him just as much as he wanted Gin. He saw the desire there in those crystal blue eyes when they looked at him fully but for some reason Gin would not hand himself over to Sosuke.

He continued to contemplate Gin's rejection of his advances pissed beyond all belief and angry. He still could not manage to calm himself as he went about his counting.

He walked into his bathroom and turned the water on then when he felt it was loud enough went back into his room and trashed it. He threw his desk chair into his mirror then ripped it off the wall and threw it into the door.

A grunt walking by heard the noise and quickly ran to investigate assuming Sosuke was being attacked or had fallen in his room.

He opened the door just as Sosuke threw his chair out the window causing it to land on the flowerbed below.

"Young Sir what's upset you?" He asked but it was like Sosuke could not hear him he just went about destroying the room.

The grunt ran out and took off to find Isamu whom had been conducting a meeting with Byakuya Kuchiki. "Sir you must come quickly something is wrong with the Young Master."

Isamu excused himself from the table and quickly walked out of the room and followed the grunt.

He led the way to Sosuke's room just as another crash was heard.

Isamu dismissed the grunt and moved to open the door. He pushed only to find the door blocked by something. With a reserved sigh he lifted his leg and kicked the door in. He was getting way too old for this stuff.

After the door opened he paused to take in the situation. At this moment Sosuke was tipping over his desk having already sent his bookshelf crashing to the floor in the center of the room. He noticed the broken window and quickly moved to grab Sosuke as he went for a piece of broken glass.

The young brunette swung around and threw a punch only to have it caught by the older man.

Sosuke looked at him and was enraged. The anger showed on his face just like it used to on his father's.

"That's enough Sosuke." Isamu said pulling him forward by his caught hand.

Sosuke had yet to say a word instead he moved to hit with his other hand.

Isamu seeing this moved and punched Sosuke right in the abdomen causing him to gasp then pass out.

Isamu held his son's limp form as he surveyed the damage to the room. He had an anger problem just like Yuusuke. He then carefully reached out pulling Sosuke with him into the next room and places him down on the bed. He had to find what was triggering these outbursts of anger.

Isamu having known Yuusuke knew it was only a matter of time before this anger became directed at a person instead of just objects. Isamu shuddered as images of Saiya covered in bruises and tears came to mind. Though he could not regret his son's birth he still regretted the day he introduced Saiya to Yuusuke Aizen. He had thought her kindness would sooth his heart and yet those images remained.

Sosuke came too a few moments later and looked at his Dad he seemed to have calmed down as he sat up.

"Feeling better Sosuke?" Isamu asked looking at the brunette.

"Mildly." Sosuke replied.

"What upset you?" Isamu asked taking a seat on a chair by the door.

"Nothing."

"Do not lie to me. What upset you?" Isamu replied.

"He denied my advances." Sosuke replied after a few tense minute of silence.

"You cannot force someone to like you." Isamu's voice sounded dark. This was an eerily familiar conversation.

_"It's her own fault Kurosaki. She just wouldn't accept my advances." The amusement in those brown eyes as they spoke. Not a hint of guilt about the woman covered in bruises being helped to stand up. _

_"Leave the boy. He's my son. Take her if you want." _

_"Com'er Sosuke. Come ta Uncle Blackbird." Those deep red eyes eyed the standing brunette as the little toddler walked over to him having no reason not to. Once he was securely in the tall man's arms they left. _

_"I will make you pay." Came the brunette's words. "You had no right to interfere. She is my wife. That is my child." _

_"Yuusuke you cannot make someone like you. If you had problems you should have talked them out. What you've done is unforgivable. As the Underboss of the 5th group I cast you out. You are banned from our territory as of sun up. You return you die." he had spoken out of anger and yet his words became law. How dare he treat her in such a way? _

"He does like me." Sosuke replied. "I know he does. I know he wants me too."

Isamu face palmed. "This is about the Ichimaru boy?"

"His name is Gin. And Yes." Aizen replied. "I want him. I want him bad but he won't return my feelings. He runs from me like he's afraid."

"Give him time..." Isamu replied. "You cannot keep destroying your surroundings when you don't get what you want. That's not the way an adult nor a man for that matter handles his feelings."

Sosuke said nothing and crossed his arms over his chest in a pout.

Now there was the little So-chan Isamu had raised.

* * *

><p>Rangiku rolled over in bed feeling a warm chest against her cheek. She let out a small sigh and opened a blue eye to look out as a large hand came to rest on her head.<p>

An older brunette sleepily pets her head. "Ran-chan if you're ready to get up go ahead." He said with a yawn then rolled over revealing abroad muscular back with an intricate design of a wolf howling at a glowing moon. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Starrk-san is very lazy..." She said sitting up with a yawn and stretching.

Starrk rubbed his large hand on her head. "Get going if you're gonna get up."

Rangiku nodded and slowly got out of bed changing out of Starrk's sleeping shirt and grabbing a towel. She headed off to the shower.

She felt a little guilty for running out on Kira. She had only hoped the boy took her advise and stopped fighting then tried to escape once he was far away from Kuchiki-san and Master. She had no choice but to go when Gin had not returned. She feared Kuchiki-san had finally done away with Gin and if that was the case then her days were numbered as well. So during a normal night of 'work' she took off running.

A few days before in a different part of town she had been waiting on a corner for someone so she could get more money to skip town when they had arrived.

The man with short brown hair and grey eyes. He got out of the car and beckoned her inside promising money and a place to rest at least for a while. Little did she know what she was getting herself into.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 of Fox Hunter Complete.<p>

Gin & Sosuke will hopefully have a moment very soon. Gin's scared to death that Saiya will take Sosuke from him. DX Bad mom not letting her son get any.

Oh well that's chapter 6 for you. All the characters are now falling into place. Thank you to all of you still reading Fox Hunter. Please Read and Review. Let's me know you all still care.

As for those who read my other stories.

Tiger's wish will have an update really soon. :D

* * *

><p>Character list:<p>

OCs: *People I own: D*

Toramasa Abarai- Renji's father, Byakuya Kuchiki's underboss, 6th group member.

Shinto Hisagi- Shuuhei Hisagi's father. Deceased. Killed at home by a small rival group of the 5th group. Ex- 6th group family member. Did not want Shuuhei involved in the family business.

Yuusuke Aizen- Sosuke Aizen's father. Saiya's ex husband. An abusive bastard not above having sex with/ raping minors. Is in the business of 'training' children for others for the right price. Master of Gin an Rangiku. Currently working with Kenji Kuchiki. Kicked out of the 5th group territory by Isamu.

Isamu Kurosaki- Husband to Saiya. Father of Masaki and Stepfather to Sosuke. Has a large age different to his second wife Saiya. Calm confident man often cool under pressure. Under boss of the 5th group but acts as main male head of family. Grandfather to Ichigo, Nishiro, Karin and Yuzu.

Blackbird- Gin's father. Deceased. Raven's brother. Mentioned only in flashback. Was very close to Saiya during his life.

Bleach Characters: People I don't own.

Hisana Kuchiki

Masaki Kurosaki

Karen Kurosaki

Yuzu Kurosaki

Byakuya Kuchiki

Renji Abarai

Isshin Kurosaki

Izuru Kira

Shuuhei Hisagi

Gin Ichimaru

Sosuke Aizen

Rangiku/Ran-chan

Coyote Starrk


End file.
